The Truth About Cows and Chickens
by Skydance
Summary: this is the story behind the battle of snadwich...chicken sandwiches vs hamburgers....please r&r!


1

"Aaaaghhhh!"

"Grab it already!"

"It's just a chicken! can't anyone get it?"

The maids ran to get weapons out of the broom closet, and the butlers loosened up their ties. As one of the maids swung her broom at the chicken, another maid tried swingin a mop; the two missed the chicken completely, and soundly hit each other. As they slumped to the floor, a butler ran in, and tried to hit the chicken over the head with a frying pan. He slipped on pancake mix, and landed with a loud _thump_ next to the past out maids.

One by one the palace staff was knocked off in the attempt to get the runaway chicken. As word of the chaos in the kitchen reached the king's ears, he told his man servant to go get the court magician. The magicain arrived ten minutes later, and when informed of what was needed of him, he calmly strolled down to the kitchen, and peeked in. The chicken was by itself at the table, eating bread.

The magician quietly snuck up behind the chicken, and pulled his wand from his robe. SA he tiptoed along the floor, he slipped on the pancake mix that the butler had slipped on. AS he fell down in a wide arc, a stream of bright, pink light shot from the wand and hit the chicken.

As the wizard rubbed his now bruised bottom, he looked up at the chicken, who was now staring at him.

" I do say sir, that was quite a fall. You humans should try to be more careful. You would never see a chicken slip on pancake mix." the chicken looked at the wizard reprovingly, and the wizard's mouth dropped open in shock. This was the strangest thing that the wizard had ever beheld.

"You should be careful when you get up, as well. If you aren't careful, you will slip on that poor girl that tried to hit be with a sack of my own feathers." The wizard stopped in the middle of standing up, and saw that if the rooster had not said anything, he would have tripped on the your maid. He looked back up at the chicken, and now that it was facing the wizard, he could see that the chicken was indeed naked. _What an odd sight, a naked talking chicken, _the wizard thought to himself.

Then an idea came to him. This was magnificent! This is exactly what the wizard needed. A magical animal to help him become the lands greatest magician! He could use this rather dull chicken, and tell everyone around the world that because of his extroadniary magical skills, this chicken could now talk. The wizard did not know exactly how he had made this chicken talk, but he could definitly keep him locked up, and travel the country making a large profit, and gaining an innfamous status for powerful magic.

As the wizard was thinking up his scheme, he was unaware of the silent speaking chicken, stoically staring at him. If the wizard knew that the chicken could, in fact, read his mind, he might have had some idea of what was to come next. Or he might have stilled tried to do what he was thinking, and the end effect would have been the same.

The chicken looked at the wizard, then looked at the stick lying next to the wizard on the floor. The chicken quietly slipped off the table as the wizard was imaging all the riches he would gain, and picked up the wand in it's beak. The chicken turned toward the wizard, and remembering how the light had come out of it last time, pointed it at the wiizard, and blasted him with the wand.

The wizard never noticed that he was slowly changing, become a little bit smaller, and ten times more tasty.

When the king arrived in the kitchens to check on his court magician, all he found was a thousand hamburgers, and a note stateting that cows were most delicous, and a thousand times more delicious then chickens. After tasting a hamburger, the king agreed, and passed a law that all chickens were now the royal animal of the kingdom, and should be treated with respect. All the chickens lived the rest of their lives revered and loved. _That is, until the cows struck back, and invented the resturant chick- fil- a, and began the promotion of their eat more chicken campaign._

(chick-fil-a is not mine, and neither is the campaign slogan. The story is mine though)


End file.
